Disturbng the Peace
by Planet coffee
Summary: The Grim Reaper Is coming to Mahora to take a certain ghost to the Land of the Dead. One shot


Disturbing the Peace

Author's note: This will be my third story. I won't be as long as future shock and hopefully nothing like my failure of a story reality acid. This is set after the school festival and during Negi's preparations to look for his dad. I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or any show I may reference in this story.

Sayo was running for her afterlife. "What's happening? Why me?" said Sayo as she was running from the grim reaper. She was remembering how this wild goose chases happened earlier.

Earlier that night

Sayo was floating around looking for something to do. She didn't want to hang out with Zazie's ghost squad, because they were creepy. Sayo didn't find Kazumi either. As she looking around in an abandoned part of the school, she felt a cold chill suddenly. A fog rolled in and Sayo heard an eerily voice "its timmmmeee." A dark figure described as the grim reaper was in front of Sayo. "You have been wandering the earth for too long. It's time to join the after life!" Sayo was basically scared speechless and started to run. The reaper said" I hate it when they run, "then he disappeared.

Right now.

Sayo was dodging blade slashes left and right from the reaper's scythe as they heading into the high school area. It was empty. So no one can disturb them. Sayo tried to fight back by hurling desks and anything to slow down the grim reaper. He just slashed away at them and the chase continued.

Sayo and the Grim Reaper soon headed into Library. Sayo tried to loss him in the building's mazelike shelves but t didn't work. The Reaper soon said "It is pointless, I will catch you." They swerve in and out of the shelves and soon reached the very bottom of the Library. They ended up right in front of Ku: nel Sander's door. Sayo was cornered between the door and the reaper .Sayo then tried to collapse several rocks and surrounding plant life to-do some damage. The reaper just shrugged it off and prepared for the finishing blow. The reaper suddenly felt spit on him and looked up. Sander's dragon (or something like it) was growling and ready to attack. Oddly, this reaper was scared of dragons and stared to run for it. Sayo was relived, until the dragon faced her. She made a run for it too.

Sayo was breathing hard (is that possible for a ghost?) at the Library's entrance. "That was close. Thank goodness I'm rid of that awful grim reaper." Just then, the reaper showed up. He said "You had your break. Ready to go?" The chase continued. They ended up in the Tatsumiya shrine. The reaper started getting annoyed at this chase and threw energy waves every where. He also pulled magical arrows and blowing up a whole lot of stuff. Part of the shrine was in shambles. Elsewhere in the shrine, Mana awoke very annoyed. One thing, she woke up at one in the morning and her shrine was being destroyed. She got strapped with her guns and headed straight for the reaper and Sayo in her pajamas. She busted thru and started blasting anything she can see. Sayo and the Reaper were greatly damaged. Sayo was down on the ground and the reaper was staggering. Mana then said "Who are you and what are doing to my classmate?" The reaper responded "She is in violation with underworld law." The reaper then recognized Mana and remembered her for her famous assassin skills. "Better watch out for this one."

Mana then said" Laws in the underworld?

The reaper continued "Believe it or not, we have rules in the underworld. There is a grim reaper for each nation and sector. I'm Japan's reaper. This ghost was wandering on earth for too long and now she must go to the underworld. This chase has gone on long enough. I know who you are, Tatsumiya-san. I can pay you for the temple, if you help me catch this ghost. Anzu Watanabe, prepare to meet your maker."

Sayo showed an expression of surprise as did Mana. Sayo then said "I'm Sayo Aisaka." The reaper then did a sweat drop and said "I have been chasing the wrong ghost this whole time? Where's my real target? Sayo the said, "I remember a ghost named Anzu hangs out in the technology labs. The grim reaper then said "I am sorry for the trouble. I will pay for the damage later. Now let me catch my prey." Then he disappeared.

Sayo was relived that it was over. Mana then looked at the damages and said "He better come thru."

Several days later….

Mana was trying to clean up the damages and Sayo was helping too, since it was partly her fault. Then a box dragged by dogs appeared with a note attached to it. Mana grabbed the note and read:

_Dear shooter,_

_I am sorry for the temple, I hope this covers it. Also I want to show some humor to cheer you up. I hope you do not feel too bad._

_Grim Reaper of Japan_

Mana opened the box and saw enough gold to rebuild the shrine 3 times over. Then the dogs blew up into slime and had Mana stuck in the goo. Sayo couldn't help but laugh, but Mana's expression was scary.

The End


End file.
